Duncan's Big Bro
by SPONTANEOUSCOMBUSTIONISSOFUN
Summary: Duncan's brother comes to help with Duncan's career, love life, and personality.  Find out who dies yes people die  and who get's beaten up!  Sorry, bad summary, very first story. A lot of OOC
1. My brother brings me back

**A/N: Ok, I'm a first time writer, sooooooooooooo it might not be that good. Oh well, hope all you Duncan fans enjoy(his personality will be sort of different, ok, a lot different)! Oh yeah, this takes place right after Duncan was kicked off Total Drama World Tour. R&R if you feel like it, if not I'm cool with it. **

**-T-Rav-**

Duncans POV:

A few minutes after I landed, I saw a familiar GIANT fighter jet. It looked a lot like my brothers, but it couldn't of been, could it? But then, the jet swerved around and landed three feet in front of me. I saw all the T's and came to a final conclusion. God, did I just say "final conclusion?" I've been around Courtney too long. Anyways, I realized it WAS my bro's jet. I saw a tall guy that didn't look _anything_ like me. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was a lot taller and more muscular than me, even though he was only two years older than me. He also_ always_ wore a shirt that said "Death is Just a Game" and he carried enough guns and supplies to do any job, anywhere. Well, except for the boring ones, he never dose anything boring.

"Hey D-man!" He shouted at me.

"Sup, Bro," I said cooly.

"Not much, but I heard you were kicked off for not singing,"

"Uh, ya, I guess," I told him.

"Well, I think we can fix that!" he said with a smirk 10 times as evil as mine. "Hop in, unless you're _still_ scared of going more than 250 miles per hour?" he snickered.

"I think I'm over that," I lied and hopped in the back of his "newer than 10 years from now" private jet, the T-97 annhilator.

"You better be, cuz if you ain't, you could be ridiculed by you're little friends from the show"

"Wait, what do you mean?" But before he could answer, we took off, and I passed out.

When I woke up, I looked to my right and thought I saw Courtney sitting in one of the fancy first class seats. Her eyes went to me and she screamed.

"Land this plane now, before I have to shoot it down," I heard my brother say into the radio-com. I looked back over to Courtney and saw she had all of her team-mates gathered at the window. I waved to her casually. She, Gwen, Cody, and Sierra waved back. I then heard Chef say "Make me, bitch," over the radio-com. My bro sighed, and fired a small laser at the cargo hold.

"Ok, Ok, we'll land! Do you know how much this plane cost me?" Chris whined over the radio-com. I saw my brother smile and we landed next to the old, piece of crap airplane.

The cockpit opened and my brother stepped out. He told me to do the same. I then saw Chris, Chef, and the rest of the members of TDWT step out, all with either pissed or confused looks on their faces. I spotted Courtney, gave her one of my smirks, and waved. She just smiled back at me. Chris and Chef walked up to us, looking like they wanted to rip our heads off and eat them. Yeah, they were that pissed.

"What's the big idea brah, we have a tight schedule!" Chris whined pointing to his really expensive watch.

"First, let me introduce myself. I am 5-star general," he pulled out a badge, "rich guy," he pulled out a wad of cash, "Duncan's brother," he pointed to me, "and _TV show Host_, Travis Riddle. I would like to politely ask you to take Duncan back to the show with a few conditions," my bro told Chris and Chef. Chris and Chef just stood there staring at my brother and then started laughing like maniacs.

"What,*snickers*, makes you,*snickers*, think we'll take him,*snickers*, back" Chris managed to choke out between laughs before he fell over laughing.

"Well, I guess I'm not going to be polite anymore," he said while taking out two uzis and pointing them at Chris and Chef, "looks like you've forced yourself into a win-lose scenario. Either you take him back and do everything I say, or, I can shoot you two on the spot, and because I have such a high ranking in so many things, mostly which I can't tell you about, you're death would go unnoticed. So what do you say, the easy way, or the dead way?" he laughed at his own joke.

"Fine! I'll take the little asshole back and do whatever the hell you say!" Chris shouted. I can't believe it, my brother and I are going on TDWT together!

**A/N: Did you all enjoy? If not, it gets better, and tell me how to make it better. If so, hey keep reading, it gets better, a lot better! Lol, tell what you liked about it and give me your ideas. R&R, but hey, it's all up to you.**


	2. Japan

**A/N: Hi guys, did you like the last chapter? Well, since I have all the free time in the world, I'm going to put up this chapter early. Get ready to go to Japan! Oh yeah, Courtney's personality will be different, , everybody is going to be OOC a lot. Hope you all read your little hearts out! JK, I don't want you to die, then who would read my story? LOL R&R, if you're nice enough/have enough time/want to/help me improve/make me improve/or too make a completely random comment. Well, sorry about the long Author's Note, I got carried away. Ready to witness the first death?**

**Disclaimer: Only own idea and the made up character.**

DPOV:

I walked over and sat next to Courtney, with my bro on the other side. She looked mad for some reason, soooooooooooo I thought that I would try and either tick her off more or make her happy. Either way, it would be fun right? Who am I kidding, it's only fun to tick her off!

"Hey Princess, how've you been doing?" I smirked at her. For some reason, she glared at me and went back to staring out the window. "Aaaaw, what's wrong Princess, don't want to talk to me today?" She turned and glared at me again.

"You. CHEATED!" Princess screamed at me.

"Now how'd I do tha-"

"Actually, he didn't cheat. Look at this footage on Youtube," my brother said pulling out his iPad and showing Courtney the bit where I was singing to myself.

"But still, he didn't sing when he was supposed to!" Courtney argued.

"Well, I probably wouldn't of either after what you and Gwen put him through! And besides, we can give you some of the luxuries of getting anything you want out of Chris. Here, Duncan _confiscated_ something for you," He grinned and waited for me to pull out the brand new iPhone with 100,000 apps and full Internet access on it, that I stole, I mean _borrowed_ from Chris.

"Here you go," I tossed Courtney the iPhone. She went through it and gasped.

"It has _all_ my favorite songs on it!" Courtney cheered.

"Hey, I figured you'd like it," I said while pulling out a can of Coke. I cracked it open and chugged the cool pop in seven seconds. After a few seconds, I let out the loudest burp I've ever performed.

"Duncan, that's not polite, but I guess I can't stay mad at you," she said while giving me a hug.

"Yeah, not when I give you cool stuff," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," I relaxed back in the first class seat and pulled out a cooler from my bro's bag, which he had carelessly threw on the floor. "Pop, water, Monster, or Gatorade, Court?" I asked her while looking around the cooler.

"Just water, thank you," Courtney politely responded.

"Jeez Princess, you don't have to act so _polite_ around me. I don't happen to care. At all," I told her while handing her the bottle of Nestle water. "So, anything new with you, Princess?"

"Well, since you asked, I rode a camel, but that's pretty much it," She told me.

"That's really exciting!" I said sarcastically. Princess laughed.

"Hey, Courtney, you want to know some _interesting_ info about my little brother here?" Travis said while putting his hand on my head and a smirk on his face.

"Bro, if you tell her anything, I will take one of your guns and shoot you while you're sleeping," I told my brother in a threatening tone.

"No you won't, you're too much of a _softy_. So Courtney, do you wanna?" My bro said while I growled at him.

"Sure Travis, I would _love_ to here some facts about Dunkie," Princess looked at me with a huge grin on her face. I just slouched into my seat, knowing I couldn't stop my brother from telling her anything.

"Hmm, where to begin? I know! Okay Courtney, I'll start off with his really _personal_ information. Duncan is still a virgin. Big surprise there, huh. Duncan here has never had a girlfriend. Never ever. He's never been to juvie, just faked his audition tape and hired some guys to make it look like he's been in there and escaped. Uhh, he has a really nice personality and he just fakes the bad boy thing to try and get friends and pick up chicks. Didn't really work until he met you. All of our family members are cops, except for Duncan and me. Hmm, oh yeah, you know his pocketknife? Well, that's the only thing he has to remember our mom by. I of course got everything else, and all he got was the knife, but I guess it really is the most important thing, sentimentally thinking. That there is the knife mom used to kill dad when he tried to rape and kill her. The bad thing is, our dad's best friend was a cop with anger issues and mental disabilities so he shot Mom." _Oh God, I hope Courtney doesn't see me crying_. I looked up and, thank God, she was paying close attention to my brother. "Well, Duncan here is only good at football and hockey, oh and _singing_. He just denies his amazing voice. He's afraid of a lot more things than those reatarded music standees. And best of all, he loves you Courtney. Yes, he loves you. More than he loved Mom."

"Really?" Courtney asked me.

"Yes, but can we stop talking about me for once! I'm not the only person in the world!" I shouted just a tad louder than I wanted to.

"Alright Duncan, I guess I'll go see what Chris is up to," Travis stood up and left.

"I'll be right back, Courtney, I've got some business to settle," I got up and ran after my brother. Turns out, he didn't go after Chris. He just went to the common area to have a conversation with DJ about some endangered species crap.

"Bro, I need to talk to you!" I shouted at my brother. When he walked over, I repeatedly punched him in the chest and gut. He just stood there. I then kneed him right in the nuts. He wasn't fazed at all. "WTF man, do you have no nerves?"

"I have nerves, its just you don't hit very hard. Oh, and I always have some protection in the groin area. You know how the make steel toed boots? Well, I make steel crotched jeens!" he started laughing like a maniac.

All of a sudden, Chef came in wearing a frieking GAY suit with a friggin Samurai sword. Chris said something about Japan, I didn't really care. Then that retard Harold starts going on about how the suits _Chinese_ and not Japanese. Who really cares? Well apparently, Harold does. He just goes on and on about every little detail. I really wish my brother had duct tape, but that's the one thing he always forgets. Leaves it sitting right next to the frieking bag. Anyways, Chef comes and cuts the door right off of the plane. We all get sucked out and start falling, except my brother, who of course had a homemade jetpack. This guy could make anything! Well, except for boring stuff, he never makes anything boring. Then that retarded bell or buzzer or whatever for singing came on. My brother flew up next to me.

"Hey Duncan, you should sing, with your AMAZING singing voice!" he yelled over his loud jetpack.

"No bro. '." I pointed out to him.

"Well, I have a megaphone, and I could tell everyone about that time when you were in school and..."

"FINE, I'll sing!" I gave in to him. When I got the opportunity, I sang along with the random nonsense about falling in my best singing voice. Everybody stared at me. When we landed in a big bowl of some random white things, everybody cheered, especially Courtney. I sank down under the weird white things, feeling really embarrassed.

Chris led us over to this giant pinball machine. For some reason, DJ was going all crazy because he "hurt" animals in Egypt. What a wimp. So DJ and that Alejanda or Alejandre or Alejandro guy had to share giant balls with really small and evil pandas, while our team was Cody and Sierra. Of course, after several extremely long minutes, we came in last. Dead last. Oh well, at least that was only the first part.

Chris then made us watch a preview for TDA where all our voices were replaced. And it was in English. Oh well, no use dieing over killed silk, wait that's not right. Anyhow, Chris told us to make commercials, and since we came in last during the first challenge, we got to get our props last. Right away, the girls started argueing about what the commercial would be like, and Cody said that we could mix all our ideas together. Of course, the girls ignored him and stormed off. Being the laid back guy that I am, I just rested on a crate and fell asleep. A few minutes later, Cody woke me up and told me our commercial was finished. I walked with him and Sierra back to where everybody was to see a commercial with Team Chris is... I don't want to say it, wearing army helmets. Owen was a big monster that looked completely fake, but hey, this is the Total Drama series. Ok, so Alewhato threw one of the nasty fish tails at Owen and he started dancing and they all sung. Pretty gay. Team Victory was up next. Harold was dressed as a samurai while riding a horse. He got off, said some retarded crap, said the name of the product, and it was over. Even gayer. Next up was us. There were random things flying everywhere. The only thing I could make out was an exploding doughnut and a dead bird. When it was over, all I could say was "WTF."

"I'm gonna have to go with Team Amazon. I really like exploding doughnuts," Chef said to Chris. Looks like we're going first class tonight.


End file.
